Uprising: An Excerpt
by Xenexian
Summary: This is an excerpt from Uprising, mine and Madelyn's book. R&R our own stuff


**A/N:**

**LozzT-In-Time:**** Okay, I'm quaking in my boots at the thought of writing this, but I'm thinking that we need to get a sneak-peek into the **_**'Uprising'**_** characters up here for you. Just so you know, the main character is Raven. Danna is a werewolf, Tori is a Fallen Angel, Harley is a Mage (someone who can do magic) and Arthur is a Vampire. Dayo is this really ancient evil fall angel dude who wants to take over Otherword, which is a world where all the supernaturals live.**

**Asbentis Es Dies:**** Just thought we'd put out a little excerpt of **_**'Uprising'**_**. I am totally in love with Danna, by the way, who is a brilliant character. But I shouldn't really be saying this, as my husband might see it (oops).**

**Disclaimer:**** We own it all.**

_**'Uprising'**_**: an excerpt by Lauren and Madelyn**

I had never really thought about what would happen if we didn't succeed, and if Dayo wasn't killed.But now, while we grouped around the fire with hot mugs of soup, this was the only thing I could think about. The same questions flurried around inside my head, stinging the inside of my brain like angry bees. _What if we don't win? What if Dayo takes over Otherworld? What if Dayo takes over the human world?_ Other questions, completely different, but equally as painful, buzzed inside my ears. _How's mum? What if dad really is here in Otherworld? _

The one thing that really kept me from completely breaking down was Danna. His warm arm was around my shoulders, a comfort in the darkness. I could see Arthur eyeing up Harley's throat. Just as he moved towards her, she threw a Repelling spell at him, blasting him onto his back in a shower of silver sparks.

"Try to bite me again, and I'll kick your scrawny little undead arse back into the plaza." she warned in a low, fierce voice. I smiled weakly as both Tori and Danna laughed heartily.

*

I had a fitful sleep, nightmares chasing nightmares around and around my head. I had a peculiar feeling inside me, as though a lead weight had been dropped inside my stomach. I knew that this feeling was trying to tell me that something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what it was. This terrified me, as a whole number of things could be wrong, or going wrong, and each of them were vital for our survival. The diversion we caused back in the plaza could have died down, and the Mortanian Guards could be charging after us now. Maybe Harley's Memory spell had died and Mikhail could remember our plans for defeating Dayo. Maybe Dayo was coming for us now. Maybe mum was in trouble.

Maybe she was dead.

I shook myself at this thought, and forced myself to stand up and walk over to where Tori was sitting.

"Hey, Tori." I said as I sat down heavily next to her.

"Oh, hi Raven." she said as she looked at me. "Dayo's on the move." she added.

"Where to?" I asked, keeping my voice calm, but my hands shook, betraying me.

"The other side of Rackenside's Cave. We need a new place for Danna to transform tomorrow night; it's the full moon."

I thought about that for a moment. Every day Dayo drew closer to us and our hiding place. Was it more than coincidence? Was it planned? Did he know where we were? Just as I was going to say 'right, we'll sort it out', a Spy Hawk circled the hilltop a few times before flying back down towards Rackenside's Cave. I stood up so quickly, my head started to spin.

"Tori, we need to move." I said abrouptly.

"What?" she said, standing up slowly.

"He knows we're here. He's sending Spy Hawks to watch us. That's why he's in the Cave, he's stopping us from moving. Either that or-" I began, but Tori interrupted.

"-he's trying to lure us towards him." she finished, and we stared at eachother for what felt like hours. Then a Wedaorc dropped from the sky, showering us in putrid black feathers and dead flesh. Pandemonium broke out, me running to wake the others up nad Tori rushing to grab our belongings. Within the hour, we were setting off away from Rackenside's Cave, away from Dayo and away from certain death.

**A/N:**** So, tell us what you think. This is an official excerpt from our book!!! R&R, copywrite!**


End file.
